The Other Guy
by theearth
Summary: Guy is captured by Robin's men. After a blow to his head he suffers from amnesia. He has time to think about himself and Marian relises that there is more to Guy than the Sheriff's cruel lieutenant. Robin is not happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**The other Guy**

Carefully he raised his head, then lowered it again, sharp pain sending a bolt of lightning through his throbbing temple. He groaned and tried again to open his eyes. The man blinked several times and his gaze finally focused on some men standing around him, poorly dressed peasants. He struggled to get up, but sank back; his arms sagged when he tried to lean on them, and scornful laughter was the reaction to his futile attempts. One of the men drew a dagger and crouched down, holding it at the man's throat.

"Now, Sir Guy, how does this dagger feel at your skin? After all, a dagger is your favourite weapon. Or should I say, was? I should cut you off like the pig you are right now and let you bleed to death."

The man blinked again, but didn't say anything. _Sir Guy? This was his name? He didn't remember, he didn't remember anything. Who was he? Who were these people?_i

"What! Not even a cocky remark? It seems you are a coward after all. Cat got your tongue? It was you who said 'Loosen your tongues or lose your tongues', wasn't it? Maybe it's time you lose your tongue, too," the peasant sneered.

"Yes, let's cut out his tongue…Let's stake him out and let him be eaten by the wild dogs… Tie him behind a horse and drag him to death…I'll cut his limbs off slowly." the men shouted.

"Stop it!" a voice cut in and another man stepped forward. "The Sheriff knows that Gisborne has ridden here. If he dies or disappears here, the Sheriff will burn down our village and kill everyone. We'll take Gisborne to Robin Hood."

"Walter is right. We have to think of our wives and children. We'd all be killed. There is a place in the woods where I can leave a message for Robin and he'll contact us."

The murmurs subsided and the others nodded. Taking Gisborne to Robin Hood would solve their problems. Robin seemed to hate Gisborne even more than he hated the Sheriff. Gisborne had been captured and there had been rumours about a fight between Robin and Gisborne, but in the end the Sheriff's henchman had been traded in for Djak.

One of the peasants hurried toward the woods. A certain arrangement of stones in the woods would cause Robin to come to the village. The injured, now unconscious man was drawn into a hut, a cloth placed on his gashing shoulder wound to diminish the blood loss, and a lad guarding him, although he would not be able to escape in the near future.

The man awakened and opened his eyes, and then moved carefully and sat up. He blinked and his gaze focused on the face of a young man who looked him over with hateful eyes. He was surrounded by other men with bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Sir Guy, and this time, there will be no need for a trade. – Bind and blindfold him and bring him to the camp," he added, addressing his men. "He seems weak enough now, but you never know how fast he'll recover."

Guy was pulled to his feet roughly, blindfolded, bound and attached to a rope, then staggered behind the men, the rope fastened to a horse. Several times he lost his balance and was pulled over the ground, the laughter of the men in his ears. Then he was sat down and the blindfold was removed. Still, he had not said a word.

"Tend to his wounds, Much", the young man, obviously the leader, said. "I'll talk to him later."

Much looked bewildered. "Tend to his wounds? Me? Who is tending to my wounds when I am injured? I have always to do it myself. Besides why bother. The last time you wanted to i talk /i to him he ended up half dead," Much protested, then sighed. "Yes, master."

He took a knife and cut off the sleeve of the shredded leather shirt, not caring, whether he hurt Guy furthermore. The shirt underneath was bloodstained. Much washed the gashing wounds on Guy's shoulder and applied several herbs and a patch of gaze, then turned away, spitting in the grass.

Robin looked at Guy. They had had several encounters and ended as deadly enemies, not because of Locksley, but because of something else. This ruthless bastard had one weakness, and this was Marian. Otherwise, Robin would have sworn that he had no heart and could kill a man like he would kill a fly. But this was not why Robin hated him with all his heart. Not long ago, he had found out that Guy of Gisborne had tried to kill King Richard in the Holy Land.

The man was evil and had to be killed. If he were not wounded, Robin would have killed him immediately. He'd never felt like this. And then – Marian; she'd not believed him, had thought him jealous; and Robin admitted to himself, he was. He had seen the way Marian had looked at Guy, despite herself. He had stirred her. Raging fury rose in him and he scrutinized Guy with disgust, then narrowed his eyes. Something was different, the man was different.

Even captured and wounded, Gisborne had always found snide remarks for him, had tried to ridicule him. Guy looked up directly in his face, and then Robin knew what was different – his eyes. The blue eyes, which were usually piercing and hateful, didn't show the usual overbearing attitude, they were blank. Robin's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

Guy swallowed and moistened his lips. The men's leader sat beside the camp fire, seemingly relaxed, but Guy was not fooled. He was young, very young, from his outer appearance carefree and a man who liked to laugh. A dagger stuck in the man's boots, which could be removed in an instant. Anyway, in his present condition, Guy was not able to escape least to fight. What should he say? Of course, nobody would believe him, if he told them that he didn't even know who this Sir Guy was. But so what? Should he sit there, mute until they slaughtered him? He had seen the hate in the eyes of the men, had heard their remarks. He would surely die, but he wanted to know why and he would not die a worm but a man. "You addressed me as Sir Guy, and so I suppose I am he. I don't remember. Who are you?"

Robin sat there, stunned. Guy claimed not to remember who he was? Robin detested this man, but he knew Guy was no coward. He would not look for an easy way out, wouldn't he? "If I give you your sword, will you fight for your honour and your life?"

Guy nodded slowly. "I will, but before, I need to know whether there is honour worth fighting for. Who are you, and who am I?"

Robin drew a deep breath. He had been right; Guy didn't know who he was. The Guy of Gisborne he knew would never have spoken like this. "I'm Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, called Robin Hood." Guy's eyes remained blank. "And you are Guy of Gisborne, the sheriff's henchman, a man with ambition, but without money and without mercy. You kill and torture people at a whim and you will stop at nothing seeing me dead. And I will kill you for betraying our king. Does this answer your question?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guy flinched at the last sentences. "I'd never…" Then he stopped. He did not know who he was and what he had done. "Then, why don't you kill me at once?" he said hoarsely. He had lost a large amount of blood and now he swayed. He was dizzy, sweat running down his pale face; he shivered. Robin scrutinized him again, got up and cut the ropes that held Guy's hands, grabbing a blanket and tossing it towards Guy. "Unlike you, I don't kill unarmed and injured men. But as soon as you have recovered, I will kill you. Lay down." Guy looked at him, surprise in his face, then laid back and pulled the blanket over him, closed his eyes and was fast asleep in seconds.

When Robin turned around, he looked at a frowning Much. "Sometimes I really do not understand you, master. Last time you nearly killed him and now you were short of tucking him in and singing a lullaby for our dear Guy of Gisborne. You've even cut his ropes."

Robin joined his men who had watched everything from afar and looked at him expectantly.

What will you do with him, Robin," Allan asked.

"Oh, I _will_ kill him, but not now. Something strange has happened: Gisborne does not remember anything, even not who he is."

"Oh come on, Robin," Allan laughed. "You wouldn't believe that. He's deceiving you and as soon as you turn around, you'll have a dagger in your back."

"I'm no fool, Allan. Maybe he doesn't know who he is, but this doesn't make him an honest man. I'll be on the watch and will not risk the security of all of you because of him. I've cut his ties because of his wounds, but as soon as he's recovered, we'll tie him up again. You'll be on guard tonight, Allan.

"You can bet your balls on it, Robin. I'll guard him tonight and if he so much as flicks an eyelid, he is mine," Allan growled.

"We have to do something else," Robin added. "By tomorrow morning, the Sheriff will be suspicious that something has happened to his right-hand-man. He will send out soldiers and eventually kill some villagers. I'll make sure that this is not going _to_ not happen. I'll send a message to the Sheriff.

When Guy woke up, the pain in his shoulder was even worse. He tried not to groan too loudly as he sat up. He tried to move his arm - -bad, really bad. It would probably take a while until he could use his sword arm again. His temple throbbed and when he touched his head, he noticed that his hair was blood crusted and sticky. Guy frowned. A deep shoulder wound and a blow to his temple; it could have been worse. Could this be the reason why he didn't remember? He had heard of _cases _like_ that_, but hadn't believed any of it until now.

He looked around and met hateful glances. More than fifteen men were gathered around a fire. They shared bread, water and milk, rather frugal a meal, but nobody bothered offering him something. Of course not; he was the enemy and if he were in their shoes, he wouldn't do it either. If only he could remember. The name Robin Hood had rung nothing in his memories, but he knew the name Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, although Locksley was said to be missing in the Holy Land. Then why couldn't he remember anything about himself, not even events about his childhood? He rubbed his forehead and looked up when he heard someone coming near – Robin Hood. He sat down opposite of him, his gaze thoughtful and taxing. Guy returned the gaze without fear, looking him over once more. So this was his deadly enemy? He didn't look very threatening, rather a babyface than a knight, but Guy wouldn't _ever_ underestimate him. Obviously, his men respected him.

Robin tossed him a leaf of bread. "You had enough money with you that you can pay for your food," he said.

Guy ate hastily; it had been long since he had eaten something.

"You may wash up the lake, but don't get funny ideas or they will be your last ones." Robin added.

Guy got slowly to his feet and walked towards the small lake. He removed his boots and filthy clothing and walked in. The lake was icy, but Guy didn't hesitate; his body seemed to be accustomed to these temperatures. He knew there was no way to escape; he was still too weak to swim to the opposite shore before one of Robin's men would have caught up with him.

Robin's gaze followed him, but he turned around when he heard the sound of a horse heading towards the camp. He was sure, this was no attack. It was a single horse and heading straightforward. He got up; hell, this was Marian. What was she doing here? Of course, she might have been at Nottingham Castle. The Sheriff would have told her since she was betrothed to Gisborne.

Marian jumped from the horse, heading towards Robin. "What were you thinking, Robin, claiming a chest full of silver in exchange for Guy of Gisborne? The Sheriff laughed his head off. He said that he doesn't have any use for a Master at Arms who let himself be caught twice by a bunch of thieves and that he wouldn't give a hapenny."

"You shouldn't have come Marian. Don't worry, Marian, I knew that the Sheriff wouldn't pay anything."

"You knew?" Marian interrupted. "so you're omniscient now. What if the Sheriff had wanted him back? Who would have paid for this? The peasants! Is everything a big joke for you? The great Robin Hood, feeding the people? Sometimes I'm so tired of your games. – Where have you stashed him anyway?"

"He's, uh, no, don't turn around, Marian," Robin shouted

Why shouldn't she turn around? Robin and his orders! She turned around and immediately knew why.

Guy had washed the blood out of his dark hair and also cleansed the other wounds. He stepped out of the lake, deep in his thoughts. He had to escape, had to get his hands on some weapon as soon as possible. But he didn't know in which direction. The lake didn't help, there were too many of them. When he looked up, he saw a woman standing beside Robin Hood. A _woman_! What was a woman doing here? Rashly, he grabbed his pants and turned around, pulling them on. Since he'd washed out his bloodstained shirt, he didn't even have something else to pull on. Hesitatingly he made his way towards Robin and the woman who was looking in another direction now. For a second, Marian had caught herself staring, then she'd blinked and hastily averted her eyes, blushing deeply. She'd never seen him without his heavy coat and other leather clothing. He was…No, she wouldn't think of it…He was… magnificent.

When he passed her, Guy looked at her for a moment. She was beautiful. Dark hair framed an expressive face and she was not too scrawny. Her cheeks were still rosy; probably, she'd got an eyeful. But he had other problems than am woman now. He greeted curtly and went on.

Marian looked at his retreating figure and suddenly nearly held her breath. The back of the tall man was blotched with old crisscrossing scars everywhere. 

Marian turned to at Robin, confused. "What is this? Do you have an explanation?"

"As for the scars - no, as for his behaviour – Gisborne has lost his memory; he doesn't remember anything, _not_ even who he is. But we've got a problem now. You shouldn't have come. As soon as he remembers, he will know that you betrayed him. I didn't intend to, but I have to kill him now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No, Robin, you can't." Marian said. "We have to think of something else. I will stay here. I have told everybody that I will retreat to an abbey for some days to pray for Sir Guy's release. The abbess knows me and will not tell anyone. Let me talk to him."

"This is futile, Marian. This is Guy of Gisborne. Even without his memory, the man is dangerous. And I think, you've some explaining to do, too. I've noticed how you've looked at him." Robin added heatedly.

"It's always about you and your feelings, isn't it, Robin? Grow up. Had you told me that he was coming out of the lake, I wouldn't have looked at him, but you tried to order me around as usual." Despite her bolt words, Marian was still a little shell-shocked. No, she was not really interested in Guy, but he had always stirred up something in her. He was a good-looking man with dark longish hair and piercing blue eyes. He was the Sheriff's cruel henchman, and obeying his every order; only towards her, he softened a little. His feelings seemed genuine, his hurt at the thought that she had given away the necklace at Robin, evident. He scared her, though backhanding her father in his rage; she didn't want to know what was underneath this mostly leashed fury.

Robin hurried towards Guy, pulling out his dagger, and Guy who got to his feet knew what would happen. Despite his pompous words yesterday, Robin Hood would kill him now. Guy straightened to his full height. Still, he could barely move his arm and knew he didn't stand a change against the fast moving outlaw. But he would be damned if he tried to budge.

"No, Robin, don't do it," the woman behind Robin shouted. "I won't forgive you for killing him now," she cried.

Robin whirled around. "You are defending Guy of Gisborne? You know what he has done and you know that you'll die if he ever regains his memory."

"Robin, you are not the law. If you kill him here without a trial, you are not better than the Sheriff. Let me talk to him."

Robin drooped his dagger. "Maybe you are right," he said lowly. "But this is only a short reprieve. I don't know why you would talk to him. Do as you please, I don't care. But I will bind his hands. " Robin raised his hands in mock desperation, sheathing his dagger. He tied Guy's wrists and walked away.

Guy looked at the woman with barely hidden curiosity. Why had she kept Hood from killing him? She'd helped him and maybe he could use this to his advantage. Yes, he had been right, she was beautiful and obviously a lady. The cloth of her dress was fine and her hands delicate and not callused. Marian sat down and Guy did the same, but didn't say a word.

Marian looked at Guy; he had laid his wet shirt on a trunk and had covered his upper body with a blanket. His hair was still wet and she saw beads of water in his lashes. _Marian, what are you thinking,_ she chastised herself. In Guy's eyes she saw curiosity and admiration but no sign of recognition. He really didn't remember her.

Sir Guy was devious, but he had never been able to hide his feelings for her. He had a right to know what was going on. Marian knew that Robin and Guy would eventually fight to death, not now, but later when Guy had recovered. Probably it was Robin who would win. She remembered the hate she had seen in his eyes when they had captured Guy, had heard how he had held a scorching hot sword to Sir Guy's throat. She didn't know why she felt a little pang in her heart at the thought of Guy dead; he had done nothing to earn her sympathy.

Marian swallowed and Guy smiled slightly. Perhaps he could talk her into helping him to escape.

"Sir Guy, this is only a matter of fairness and of law, nothing else. I know you only too well."

_Of fairness? Heavens, where had the lass been living? Had she been playing with dolls so far? The world was for those who grabbed their advantage._

At the suppressed smirk of Guy Marian added, "Yes, of fairness."

"Since you seem to know me rather well, who would be you then?" Guy _irritadely asked_.

"My name is Marian, and I would be your betrothed," Marian replied and nearly laughed at the priceless expression on Guy's face. Seeing him at a loss of words seemed to be worthy this slight banter.

"I see," he said finally and when he looked her over once again, she was not so sure she had said the right thing. Maybe it would have been better to leave him in the dark. Then again, Robin was right; the cat was out of the bag anyway. She sighed. "So, what _do_ you remember?"

"Next to nothing. You tell me," Guy replied and tried to capture her gaze. If she was his betrothed, he would be able to manipulate her. But her next words destroyed his hope.

"I will tell you, since I don't want you to have any illusions about our relationship. Even the dumbest man would have noticed by now that I am helping the outlaws, and you are not dumb. I am _not_ betrothed to you because I would harbour any feelings for you."

She paused and looked at him. Her words seemed to have sobered him and he looked thoughtful. She had intended to put him in his place and despite herself, she felt that she was not being quite truthful. Robin had been the love of her childhood and early youth, but he had destroyed something in her when he had left for the Holy Land. She had begged him not to go, but obviously his wish for adventure had been stronger than his love for her. Sir Guy had wooed her for a long time. The overbearing, self-imposed man did really love her, or at least, _had_ loved her.

The man, who sat at her side now, did not remember. He was a good-looking man with his dark looks and brooding character, tall and muscular and at least 6"2. Then she made the fault to look into his blue eyes – the heat in them was the same. Marian harrumphed. "You are Sir Guy of Gisborne, but this you _already_ know. You are the Sheriff's lieutenant. At his demand, you do everything, even kill." She looked at him accusingly.

"Obedience to one's superiors is necessary," Guy interjected. "It is…_A flash… pain on his back… a boy of about ten years standing in the middle of a courtyard, dressed in ragged pants… a man whipping his back…'This will teach you to obey me.'…pain._ Had this been him? Guy reached at his back and felt the tissue, old scars. Yes, this had been a memory.

Marian was stunned at the change in Guy's face and saw him touching his back. He had looked hurt for a moment, shocked. "What is it, Sir Guy?"

Guy looked up and his gaze focused on her. "Nothing," he murmured, "nothing. Go on." He straightened and his jaws clenched. He was no whining idiot, to be pitied by a lady; he was a warrior.

Marian stared at him. She was certain that he had remembered something, but he wouldn't tell her, this was for sure. Now his facial expression was as hard and as overbearing as _usual_.

"I don't know anything about your family. You came here some years ago. When Robin of Locksley joined King Richard in the Crusades, you were picked by the Sheriff to manage his property. You let the people starve for the Sheriff's benefit. Peasants who stole _flour _were hanged. When Robin returned from the Holy Land and protested, he was marked a traitor and forced to live as an outlaw. You were given his land since you don't have land of your own."

_No land of his own? He was a knight without possession?_

Marian sensed the disappointment and humiliation in Guy; pretending not to have noticed, she continued. "You knew that I was helping Robin Hood and blackmailed me into accepting your proposal of marriage. I had to accept to protect me and my father."

"Then you should be happy to get rid of me once and for all and should have let your Robin Hood kill me. Despite all your words about honour and fairness you obviously betrayed me, your betrothed. You were probably planning to pass everything you would hear to your friends, the outlaws. Was this the way you intended to keep the vows of love and obedience at the church? You're not even better than you accused me to be."

Marian got to her feet and Sir Guy stood up, too. "Robin told me that it would be futile to talk to you. You don't see the difference, do you? And there is one more thing. Robin told me that you, masked as a Saracen, tried to kill our king in the Holy Land. If this turns out to be true, I will not prevent him _again_ from killing you." She pivoted and walked away, but not before she had seen the look of utter disbelief on Sir Guy's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She'd _only _repeated what Robin Hood had told him before. Him, betraying the king! This could not be true. At that moment, he had thought it a meaningless insult, but Marian had been very specific. But Robin Hood must have been wrong. Guy knew he would kill an enemy without hesitation, but he would not betray his king.

Guy sat down again. There was nothing to do for him; he had to regain his strength and his memory. Probably it wouldn't last this long. This flash of memory... yes, it would return.

Marian woke up in the middle of the night. Sitting up, she heard Allan whispering to Robin. "Seems, his wound got infected after all; he's writhing in fever. He won't trouble us much longer. It's better this way. His blood is not at our hands, but he's too dangerous to be let alive."

Robin, sensing Marian looking at him, turned around. "Allan is right. It's better this way. You know this."

"No!" Marian threw away the blanket and got up. "I will not let him die without trying to save him; I was raised never to ask whether a person's life is worthy to be saved and I will not begin to ask now."

Marian hurried over to the place where Sir Guy had slept. Allan had told the truth. The way he looked, he probably wouldn't make it much longer. She had seen wounded knights numerous times _before _and _therefore_ knew when death was near. Guy thrashed about, shivering, his head jerking around. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem awake. Even in the light of the moon, she saw the feverish glance. He groaned, muttering something, and suddenly cried out loudly, so that the others awoke. Allan went over and explained, and their mates went to sleep again. No need to worry about the likes of Gisborne; everybody would be better off if he was dead.

Marian fetched water from the lake and a clean cloth that she washed up again. Turning to Guy again, she removed the blanket to examine his shoulder. The wound was swollen, red and purple, pus oozing out of it. She would have to cauterise it. "Make a fire, Robin, I need your dagger." Robin nodded. 

_Pain again!...Burning...Agony…And then something cool._

Marian crouched down and wiped Guy's forehead with the wet cloth time and again. She didn't know whether he would survive the night; his fever was too high, but she would try though. She'd never thought that she would see this man so vulnerable. His hair was sticky with sweat and his face distorted with pain. He groaned and muttered something again.

_Flashes again…a little boy, standing in the snow, barefoot…'Discipline is everything, don't cry, you coward, a Gisborne doesn't cry…children mocking him…'Guy of Gisborne, Guy of Gisborne, where is your Gisborne?'...a woman…You sure are handsome, but why waste my time on a knight without land and money…An old man again…'You are a failure, a complete and utter failure, not even able to marry a rich maiden. Leave and don't come back unless you will return with a fortune to provide for me. Until then, I don't have a son.' …Flashes…Hurt. _He slept.

Guy's eyelids fluttered and he managed to open his eyes a slit, seeing a face hovering above him – Marian. When his gaze focused on her, _(comma)_ she smiled. "You made it." Then she got to her feet and walked away. The night had been difficult for her, in more than only one respect. She didn't understand herself. Not long ago, she had sworn to herself rather to become a nun than to marry him. Only the threat about her and her father's safety had caused her to give in, hadn't it?

Guy slept again for hours and eventually woke. His shoulder hurt like hell. He moved to touch it and felt a patch. He was about to remove it, when he heard a voice. "I wouldn't do that. I had to cauterise your wound. It was inflamed and you had a severe fever." When he looked up, he saw Marian standing before him, a bowl with steaming broth in her hands. "How are you?"

Guy didn't answer, not that she had expected him to. She knelt down and helped him into a sitting position. Wincing, he leaned at a trunk and let her bring the bowl to his lips. He drank greedily and then looked up. Hell, she was close, very close. Guy nearly laughed. Half dead but still thinking of women, yes, that was him. Then he almost hit the bowl out of Marian's hands; his thoughts raced. He remembered, he remembered everything! He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. _Think! Think!. Boy, just don't let her know. _

He opened his eyes again and looked in her face. "Why did you do it?" he asked and she knew better than to ask what.

"I just couldn't let you die," she replied, blushing deeply.

"Why?" he asked and raised a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. He smiled then, and Marian blinked. It was a genuine smile, not one of those dangerous smiles she had seen during the past years. It lit his face completely. She swallowed.

"Don't!" she said, her voice nearly shaking. "If you don't want to eat, I'll have other things to do." Hastily, she got to her feet and hurried away. 

Guy lay down again, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. .For the others it seemed as if he still were too weak even to eat. All the better for him! This left time for him to plan his escape. H_e _still couldn't move his arm and would not be able to fight someone; he would have to get away by night; but would have to wait a few days though until he'd regained some strength.

From afar, he heard Robin Hood's angry voice. "What were you doing, Marian, feeding him?"

"Oh shut up, Robin. I would have done the same for any other wounded man. I have to leave though and get back. Since the incident with the necklace, the Sheriff has become suspicious and requires my presence in the castle. It was difficult to talk him into giving me two days of leave for praying in the abbey. We'll stay in touch." 

Guy heard her walk away and then the sounds of a horse retreating. Marian! She'd saved his life; this he was sure of. Why? The other things she had talked of were rubbish. He had learned the hard way. Those who didn't take what they wanted got trampled. But a gnawing doubt remained. Why had Robin of Locksley bothered to let Much and Marian tend to his wounds? Why hadn't he killed him right away?

Then another thought intruded. Yes, he had indeed tried to kill the king at the Sheriff's order and only yesterday, he had been disgusted at the thought of it. What was this? It had been a long time since he'd asked himself if anything was wrong or right; he'd only asked whether it was useful or not. The Sheriff had ordered him to do it and he had been right. King Richard had betrayed his own country, looking for adventures in the Holy Land, leaving his people alone. Why think about this now? Conscience? He had none! He had been on the verge of death, and probably, this had made him maudlin.

Two nights later, Guy escaped and finally found his way back to Nottingham Castle. Much swore a blue streak when he found the dummy under Guy's blanket in the morning. Gisborne had even been able to take a horse with him. Robin knew what this meant. Marian would be hanged, if he could not warn her in time. Gisborne would never forgive her for betraying him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marian was nervous. Two days ago, she had left Robin's camp to return to the castle, but still, Sir Guy's figure appeared before her inner eye time and again, the second she had seen him walking out of the lake towards her, later when she had tried to talk to him. Everything was so confusing. She felt shivers running down her spine only thinking of him.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. When she opened, one of the Sheriff's guards greeted her. Mylady, the Sheriff asks you to join him in the Great Hall."

Marian was surprised. Other than making sure that she stayed in the castle, the Sheriff didn't care very much for her presence. Perhaps there was news. She got up and followed the guard, who opened the heavy oaken door to the Great Hall for her. Walking in, she nearly froze at the sight of the figure at the Sheriff's right side – Sir Guy! So this was what had happened; Sir Guy had escaped. Slowly, she approached the two men, tears welling from her eyes; she knew what this meant; she would hang and her father too.

"My, my," the Sheriff cried cheerfully. "I didn't know that you missed your betrothed that much." He tutted. "You've even tears in your eyes, Lady Marian. Maybe you should have wed earlier…Well, well, I see, this is a lovely surprise for you and hopefully we'll have a nice wedding present for you, too. I've sent out my guards to trace back Sir Guy's way to the outlaws' camp. A fine hanging always adds up quite nicely to the usual amusements. And now I will leave you two lovebirds alone." He grinned lewdly and briskly walked away.

Marian was stunned. "You didn't tell him?" She searched Guy's face. He was still pale, but otherwise he seemed to have recovered. He looked at her with an odd expression in his eyes. He seemed… hurt? His next words confirmed her guess. 

"You didn't expect me to honour the fact that I owe you my life, did you? But _even I_ know the meaning of the word gratitude."

"Sir Guy, I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did," Guy interrupted crudely and drew closer. "You never wanted me, did you? Why?" he burst out. "Because I was a knight without possession at the time I began to woo you, only a steward for Locksley? Because he was the Earl of Huntingdon and I am only a knight? You know that I…" He stopped.

"No," Marian said. "Title and money have never been important to me, but honour, fairness and loyalty have. Robin tries to help the poor, don't you see this? You are loyal, but to the wrong person, the wrong case. If only… I think I could have…" She bit her lip, but her eyes betrayed her.

Guy had not averted his gaze from her face for a second. "You could have… loved me?"

Marian nodded slowly, unable to say anything. She did not know why her feelings for Guy had grown, while Robin somehow now seemed more like a brother to her.

"But it's too late now," Guy murmured bitterly and turned around, facing the window. "I am what I am," he said flatly. "I release you from our betrothal, Marian. I'll devise something I will tell the Sheriff, that I got tired of you. He'll believe me; he doesn't care much for women _a__nyway_

"Sir Guy," you…"

"No, Marian, believe me, you don't want to be married to me, not when you are getting to know the truth. Yes, I tried to kill the king at the Sheriff's command." He laughed mirthlessly. "For the past two days, I had time to think, think about myself. To you, it might seem a short time, to me, it was eternity. Just go."

He didn't turn to her again. Actually, she should be glad to get away so easily, but somehow… Marian hesitated. When Guy didn't hear the sound of the door, he whirled around. "Get out!" he roared. Marian was about to leave when the door opened and the Sheriff stepped in. 

"Gisborne, Gisborne, is this a way to treat a lady?" Then he narrowed his eyes. "Differences, my dear?" he asked softly, addressing Marian.

"Not on her part, Sir," Guy answered condescendingly, his mouth curled in a smirk. "But I find that I have no use for a clinging female. You were right; I'd better be able to concentrate on my tasks without a maudlin wife."

The Sheriff rubbed his chin and looked at Guy and Marian thoughtfully. . "Are you sure that there are no other reasons, Gisborne? Maybe you don't trust her, huh?"

Guy laughed. "Oh, but I do. I overheard Locksley saying that he didn't want to deal with her any more since she was embracing the enemy now." Too late, at the look on the Sheriff's face, he realised that he had made a mistake.

The Sheriff smiled deviously. "Then there is no reason to let him believe otherwise. The wedding will take place the day after tomorrow at your estates. The priest will marry you there." He waved his hand and strutted off without looking back.

Guy and Marian remained and stared at each other, motionless. Finally, Guy broke the silence, his jaws clenched and his voice low. "There is no way to postpone the wedding, but now that I know that you had other reasons to agree to my courtship, I don't expect it to be a real marriage. Despite of what you might think, I still have some sense of honour left. I won't force myself on a woman who despises me."

"Sir Guy, I don't despise you. And I…No, please hear me out," she added when she saw that Guy was about to interrupt her. "I am convinced that there is goodness in you, despite everything you have done."

"Goodness in me?" Guy replied, his face hard. "No, Marian, you are getting married to the Prince of Darkness." Ever since she had agreed to marry him, he had hoped that she could learn to love him. He had fooled himself. 

Guy knew that come tomorrow, Marian would hate him with all her heart. Of course, the Sheriff knew that Locksley would try to hinder the wedding. Guy was determined to capture the outlaw and he'd either kill him or would die trying.

Marian returned to her rooms, deep in thought. Why had Guy admitted that he had tried to kill the king?

"Robin!" Much nudged him with his foot twice, before Robin reacted. Everything had gone wrong. Because of his carelessness Marian was forced to marry Gisborne. He should have killed him or at least make sure that Gisborne would not have been able to escape. They'd thought that his wounds were too severe, but obviously, Gisborne was a good actor.

At first, Robin had thought he would hear of an impending hanging when he came to Nottingham Castle. Instead, the heralds had announced the wedding of Sir Guy of Gisborne and Lady Marian for the following day. Obviously, the traitor's lust for Marian was greater than his wish of revenge, though Robin was not sure about Marian's fate. Perhaps she would die an _accidental_ death in the near future when Gisborne had become tired of his wife. "Leave me alone, Much; I have to think," Robin finally answered. 

Eventually, Robin got to his feet. He had to rescue Marian; he would go alone and he would kill Gisborne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robin had been hiding in the grove for several hours. He hadn't noticed anything suspicious so far. The peasants were preparing the manor for the wedding. Capons and venison were spread on the table and prepared, tendrils of flowers wound around the entrance, and heavy buckets and chests were carried into the house. Robin would wait, and this time, he would not hesitate to kill even an unarmed Gisborne, too fierce was his hatred. He would enter the house by night and already be there when Gisborne and Marian arrived. He was about to open his bundle and to take out some bred, when he realised that he had been too careless again. A sharp knife was held against his throat and he was pulled to his feet by one of the Sheriff's guards.

"Locksley, I was positive that you would join our festivities," the Sheriff snickered. "Tomorrow morning, just before the wedding, you will be, let's say, our special guest. Amusements always let the spirits of the people soar; don't you think so? Gisborne told me he overheard you saying that you don't care for Lady Marian any longer. You may be able to fool Gisborne but not me. I knew you'd come. - - Bind him and take him away."

Robin was brought into the oubliette of Nottingham Castle and chained to the walls. The next morning at dawn, six guards opened the gate, removed the chains and bound him instead, pulling him out roughly. When Robin stood in the courtyard, he saw that the gallows were prepared. The portcullis was down and about fifty guards stood at the pinnacle of the castle. This time, it seemed, there was no way to escape.

The Sheriff greeted him cheerfully. "Well, I've changed my mind, Locksley. I won't risk anything by a public hanging. You remember the nice incident when you and your friends were too late for rescuing your three friends? This was quite nice. – Bring him forth!"

At this moment, Guy stepped forward. "Milord, I ask permission to challenge Locksley, he said.

"Challenge Locksley?" The Sheriff frowned. Then his facial expression brightened. "Well, why not? Give Robin Hood a sword. And -- Locksley, as soon as you try to break free, my guards' arrows will kill you." The Sheriff smirked. He might get rid of Gisborne today and could always hang Locksley afterwards. Robin had found out about the fake Saracen attack, and a dead Gisborne couldn't be forced to testify, could he? A soldier gave his sword to Robin while the archers prepared at the Sheriff's command.

Robin had been surprised by Gisborne's request, since Sir Guy was handicapped because of his shoulder wound, but now he saw the hatred in the man's eyes that matched his own. The two men circled each other and then Guy launched forward. He fought like a man possessed and Robin realised that today he stood no chance against the raging warrior. The wounds he was able to inflict were too harmless whereas Gisborne had struck him several times severely. With a loud roar Guy attacked him again fiercely; Robin lost his balance and fell on his back. Seconds later, Gisborne's blade pointed at his chest and his face hovered over Robin, distorted with hate. He lifted his sword for the death blow when the Sheriff's voice cut in. "Well, Gisborne, I congratulate you, but you shall leave the rest to the hangman. Stay back".

The Sheriff eyed the bleeding Robin, who was still lying on the earth, panting. "Well, it is no fun hanging a man who is not aware of what is happening to him. We'll postpone the hanging until tomorrow. – Bring him back to the oubliette.

While Robin was dragged away again, Guy returned to his chambers. Normally, he would have one or two maidservants ordered to tend to his wounds and to his sexual needs afterwards, but not today; he was in a strange mood. He should have been triumphant; he'd defeated Locksley and distinguished the humiliations he had endured from his hands, but he was not.

Guy sat down hard and closed his eyes. Ever since he had fled from the forest, he had known that Marian would hate him for what he would do. Either way he lost. She would be married to him tomorrow and would hate him for the rest of her life. What had she said? She could have loved him, if only…. He'd so longed to believe her that title and money didn't interest her. But she had lied to him before. It was humiliating and he should hate her, but strange all he felt was a great loss.

Guy poured water in a washbowl and fetched a clean cloth, washing up and cleaning his wounds. They would be forgotten tomorrow. He pulled on a shirt, and then took his sword and an oiled cloth. Most of the knights he knew gave their armour and weapons to some servant to clean, but he never had. Besides his horse, the sword was his only possession of value. It was an heirloom from his mother's side, not the Gisbornes but the Givernys. But she had died early, when Guy had been five years old.

Suddenly he heard a sound at the door, then once more; someone knocked. When Guy opened, Marian was standing before him. Guy eyed her. Her eyes were puffy; obviously, she had cried. But why had she come to him?

She looked around if she had been followed and asked, "May I come in, Sir Guy?"

"Of course --.please forgive my thoughtlessness."

Marian entered. She was nervous, not knowing how to begin. Guy's face was unreadable and he was overly polite. Marian swallowed; it was no use beating about the bush. "Sir Guy, I've come to ask you to save Robin from the hanging tomorrow."

Guy's gaze froze, and then he laughed out loudly. "Save Locksley? You must have gone mad with grief at the prospect of your lover hanging tomorrow to come to me of all people. No, I won't help you even if I could. If you don't mind…I don't have time for this." i She had a nerve. /i 

"Sir Guy, please hear me out. I'm well aware that…" She drew a breath. "I've been thinking why you have trusted me with your worst secret."

Marian was not prepared for the gaze of hate Guy cast at her. "You are blackmailing me then?" he asked hoarsely. He had blurted out the truth, lovesick fool that he was, and she was taking advantage of this now. How could he have been so wrong about her?

"No! No, of course not; I'd never do that!" Marian cried out. "I know it's difficult to explain, but I meant what I said yesterday; there is goodness in you. And…Robin is not my lover; he…." She swallowed.

Guy frowned. "I don't understand; what are you saying?"

Marian looked up into his face and shook her head. "It's confusing for me too, my feelings, my wishes. I am willing to trust you too and will tell you the full truth.-- All my life I have wanted to help people, wanted to fight against injustice. When you began to court me, I didn't want you. You stood for everything I hated. But every time I looked at you, I felt something. I fought it; I didn't want to be…attracted to you. And when I saw you coming out of the lake, I…" At the expression on Guy's face, she added quickly, "No, not what you might think…" She blushed furiously. "When I saw your back, I realised that you might have endured things that…and then when you told me what you had done, I…"

"I don't want your pity!" Guy's spat and his face closed again.

"It isn't pity," Marian said. "Sir Guy…I have to explain something. Yes, I lied to you. When I told you that I didn't give the necklace away, I lied to you. When I told you that I detest Robin, I lied to you. But he is not my lover despite what you might think. We are fighting for the same cause and, yes, I had feelings for him once, but now…He has become more of the brother I never had. I swear on my mother's grave that I'm not lying now. I will trust you too and will tell you something."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Locksley is not her lover? She has sworn on her mother's grave…What else can she have to reveal? _

Marian bit her lip, then swallowed. "I am the Nightwatchman."

Guy was caught completely unawared by her revelation. Marian -- the Nightwatchman? He blinked. "No, this is not possible." But when he looked in her face, he knew that she had not lied to him. _A woman had struck him down? Did she want to humiliate him? _

Marian knew exactly what Guy was thinking. "My father… he always wanted a boy and taught me everything he knew. I learned from others too, strangers from a far eastern land, particular self defence methods. Most of the things I know have nothing to do with strength…I wanted to help the poor and…" She laughed, embarrassed. "Embroidery just wasn't going to do the trick."

Guy stood still frozen to the spot, stunned. She saw his shocked expression, saw how he tried to understand why she had done this and why she had told him rightnow. Marian stepped forward and laid her hand on Guy's sleeve, looking up to him. Being so near to him…. Granted, she had touched him when he had been near death, but that had been different. She had tried to convince herself that he'd only been a patient then, but even back then, she had known that she was deceiving herself. Her hand moved forward to his beautiful long fingers. They stood close now, very close and she smelled his scent; inhaling a little.

Guy noticed Marian's reaction to him, her nostrils inhaling his scent, her hands touching his. In the past, she'd always seemed to reject him, but now… Groaning, he pulled her to him somewhat roughly, embracing her and stroking her hair. She felt so good. When he heard her moaning softly, he pulled back abruptly. "Have I hurt you?" Marian shook her head. Reluctantly, Guy released her completely and stepped back. "I still don't understand. I see that you trust me and I see… but why would you think that I'd save Locksley, even if I could? You know we hate each other."

Marian felt a lump in her throat. All the things people had told about him were probably true. She'd seen him doing so many cruel deeds herself. The man was dangerous and despite his feelings for her, he would remain dangerous. She was mad, falling in love with Guy of Gisborne. She swallowed. "Do it for us, Guy, for the right case, and for your soul."

Guy shook his head and laughed. "I have no soul, Marian; I lost it long ago. At that time, I thought it was worth it. For the right case? It's too late. You know what I have done. I will hang when the king returns and for us…" He looked at Marian, the yearning in his eyes obvious, and then continued. "Perhaps…I've committed hideous crimes, Marian. I had hoped that if I took you in the holy wedlock your pure heart would cleanse mine."

"I'll help you. It's not too late. I will marry you, Guy, and I want it to be a real marriage." 

Guy looked at Marian incredulously. "You know what I have done and you still want me?"

Marian did not answer but drew near and touched him. Guy's shirt hung still open and she felt his warm skin, the hair on his chest. Despite his dark looks, he didn't seem to be overly hairy and she liked that. "Oh, Marian," Guy groaned; so long, he had waited for her to touch him. He believed her; she wanted this as much as he did. He bent his dark headdown to her and captured her lips with his, hesitatingly first, then more forcefully. She felt his passion and was swept away. Eventually, their minds cleared again. His hands still embraced her, moving tenderly over her back; then he released her.

Marian looked at him, at his beautiful eyes. It was a rare combination, the dark hair and his blue eyes and he looked at her tenderly. Tenderness was not a virtue one would associate with Guy of Gisborne and it seemed directed only towards her. The truth sobered her a little; she had begun to love this man she barely knew.

Guy noticed the flicker in her glance instantly. "You already regret the kiss?" he asked tersely.

"No, I don't, but I've just realised that I don't know anything about you and I would like to get to know you. Would you tell me, just later, not now?"

Guy straightened. "I will help you, _you_, not Locksley. I will think of a way to free him, but it's not for his sake. I detest the likes of him more than I can say, the rich and idle, having everything in their life, only thinking about adventure, and I hate the way he looks at…" He stopped, his face rigid. 

"Guy, I only love him as a brother, please keep this in mind. I have thought of a way to rescue him without jeopardising your safety." Marian pulled a little vial out of the pocket of her robes. "A wise woman gave this to me. If Robin drinks this, he will collapse and will be seemingly dead. An antidote has to be administered within twenty-four hours, though. Otherwise, he'll die."

Guy took the flask out of her hands and turned it in his hands. If he administered this potion to Locksley but "failed" to give him the antidote, he would get rid of his rival for good. "You were sure that I would help you?" he asked after a pause. 

"I had hoped so much; there is goodness in you; you can repent from your ways. And I'm sure there is a future for you." Marian answered softly.

Guy entered the oubliette and the guard greeted him submissively. "Robin Hood is locked away safely. He cannot escape this time. Seems, he's too weak to even move now."

Guy grinned evilly. When he rubbed his chin, the guard saw the brass knuckles gleaming on Guy's fingers. "I'd like to…talk to our captive once more," he sneered. "Give me the key and leave!" The guard hesitated shortly, and then did as he had been ordered. It would be no good to contradict Sir Guy; his temper was well known.

Guy approached Robin who looked up to him. "Come to gloat, Gisborne?" he ground out. He was suffering from blood loss and the guards had kicked and punched him some more. 

Guy bent down to him. "If it were up to me, you would be dead by now…" He didn't continue but took a scroll out of his robes and held it out to Robin. Robin narrowed his eyes and then took the scroll, unrolling it with trembling fingers – Marian's handwriting.

_This is the last chance to save your life. Sir Guy will help you to escape. _D_rink the potion he will give you. You will fall into a deep sleep and will be pronounced dead. Don't think; just do what I'm telling you._

"What mad scheme is this?" Robin laughed, although it hurt. "Am I to believe that you are on my side now?"

"No!" Guy spat. "I'll never be on your side, Locksley, but Marian wants to free you. She told me you wouldn't believe me and I won't be sad if you choose to just sit here and wait to be hanged tomorrow. Take it or leave it." Then he added reluctantly, "There is a little sign on the bottom of the letter; it will prove that the letter is no forgery or forced."

Robin examined the letter; indeed, Gisborne was right. He opened his mouth, but Guy cut him off. "No time for questions, time to obey, Locksley. You will die from your wounds tonight and to make this more believable, I will… Well, you've seen my brass knuckles, haven't you? Then I will administer you the content of this vial."

Robin nodded. Then he nearly snorted -- Gisborne trying to save him!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Guy returned to his chambers and stretched out on his bed; it was a long time until sleep finally came. Suddenly he woke up from a touch on his shoulder; he opened his eyes – a masked and hooded figure. He remembered the mummery – the Nightwatchman, Marian! How had she managed to enter the room? He was sure he had locked the door. Guy sat up and touched her hand, but she didn't react the way he had hoped, instead drew away, and paced. "Did everything go well?"

Guy nodded and got up, closing the distance to her with two strides and taking her in his arms, only to be pushed away. 

"What's the matter, Marian? We will be married tomorrow." 

Marian laughed at him. "Why would I marry you? I used you as you used other people. You murdered and tortured people, you tried to kill the King, you abandoned your own son to die in the woods, and you let a man die by the Sheriff's hands, who thought you were his friend. Who could love a man like this? You're a monster. You are not worthy of being loved" 

Guy froze. She'd used him. Rage boiled up in him like never before in his life. With a swift movement, he grabbed the dagger from the little table beside his bed and sank it in her body time and again. When the blood wet his hand, he woke. – A dream! He was alone! 

Drenched in sweat, panting and trembling, Guy lay on his bed. Everything had been a dream. Tomorrow, he would free Locksley and tomorrow, he would be wed to Marian. However, a gnawing doubt remained. The first doubts about the way he had taken had begun the day after Lambert had died. He had seen the tears in Marian's eyes and the disappointed gaze she had directed at him. He had spoken of loyalty, but inwardly he had known how trite it sounded. He had spoken the truth when he had told Marian that he had lost his soul long ago. What if she realized that he was right or what if she was really using him?

When Sir Guy had left the oubliette, the guard returned to his watch. He cast a glance on Hood who lay in the corner, not moving. His lips were split; yes, Sir Guy had a good punch. Dawn come, five other guards entered. "Time for your final appointment, Hood," one of them laughed. "Get up!" When Robin didn't react, he opened the door and kicked the unmoving man forcefully, but even after a bucket full of cold water there was no reaction. Robin Hood was dead.

The Sheriff was impatient; sitting on a chair outside, he was waiting for the hanging to take place. Twenty minutes ago, he had sent the guards to fetch Robin Hood; why did it take so long? Then he saw a guard running towards him and jumped up. Locksley couldn't' t have escaped, could he? "Milord," the guard panted. "He's dead, Robin Hood is already dead. Seems to have died of his wounds tonight."

After a pause, Guy said slowly and with a barely hidden sneer, "Milord, it might be my fault. I…visited Locksley yesterday in the evening and maybe I got a little …carried away."

The Sheriff rushed towards the oubliette. He looked at Robin's body and kicked him again. "Call a physician," he shouted furiously to a guard. "I have to be sure he's dead." Half an hour later, the physician came and affirmed that Robin Hood was dead. The Sheriff tapped his finger idly on his lips. "Gisborne, you've spoilt your own pleasure, but what is done is done. Bury him, Gisborne, but don't let it be known where. I don't want a pilgrimage to his grave like to some saint's. You should hurry; you won't be late for your wedding," the Sheriff said, grinning, ".

Allan came running towards his mates, panting. "Robin's dead! Gisborne killed him!" he shouted. "He's dead!"

The others scrambled to their feet. "He can't be dead," Much cried. "He just can't!"

Alan looked at his friends, hopelessness in his eyes. "The son of a guard at the castle is a friend of mine. Robin was caught at his former estates; he wanted to hinder the wedding. At first, the Sheriff ordered a hanging, but Gisborne challenged Robin and struck him down. Last night Gisborne went to the oubliette again and killed him. The guard saw his body; there is no doubt about it, Robin is dead."

The men just stood there, motionless. Little John had tears in his eyes and Much wept openly. "I shouldn't have prevented him from killing Gisborne. I should have taken the sword myself and…" He couldn't go on, but sat down hard, sobbing.

"That's what we'll do. We'll kill him. Little John said. "I cannot imagine how this will be for Marian. This afternoon, she will be married to the murderer of Robin, but not for long. We'll go after him and kill him."

"No," Much said, rising, his face pale and pained. _I'll_ kill Gisborne. Robin was _my_ master. I'll challenge him; the coward shall know…" Tears stopped him again, while Allan took him in his arms.

Guy took an extra horse, tying up Robin's 'corpse' to the saddle, and then rode towards the forest. When he was sure that he had not been followed, he dismounted, unbound Robin and laid him to the ground. He waited, looking around. Marian had agreed to meet him here. Only minutes later, he heard the sound of a horse; she was coming.

Marian poured the liquid carefully down Robin's throat. A few seconds later Robin began to cough and sputter, coming to life again; and, groaning, covered his forehead with his arm; his head hurt like hell. "Don't get up," Marian said. "You'll feel very weak for a few hours, but you' re alive. I have brought you a satchel with bread and cheese and some weapons." She helped him sitting up and crouched down beside him. Guy was still standing beside his horse and watched them, irritated by their intimacy; his face darkened.

"What were you thinking, Robin? You had to know that this was a trap."

"You know that I had to rescue you, Marian. What did you promise that Gisborne agreed to free me? You cannot marry this traitor! I told you the truth when I said that he tried to kill the king," Robin shouted."

"I know, Robin, he told me," Marian answered.

"He told you?" Robin asked incredulously. "Then you know that you don't owe him anything. Come with me. And when the king returns, you will be a witness for Gisborne's crime. The king will believe you; he knows you."

Guy's froze. What if Marian had lied to him, what if he had only been a means to rescue her lover?

As if Marian had sensed something, she straightened and looked at Guy when she answered Robin. "No, Robin, I won't come with you; I love him and will marry him this afternoon."

"No!" Robin roared. "Are you blind and mad, Marian? You remember the child we found in the woods? He was the father _(add: "of the baby")_ and abandoned it in the woods, he…"

Marian looked at Guy, her face pained. "I heard the rumours, but…It was you?" He only nodded; what could he say?

"Is there anything you could…?" 

"No," Guy said flatly, his eyes dead. "As I told you, you promised to marry the Prince of Darkness. Take your father with you when you are going with him." Without looking at Marian again, he turned around, taking the reins of his horse and mounting. He would tell the Sheriff that his bride had fled after the news about Locksley's death. It was over; he had fooled himself. Of course, she wouldn't marry him. One minute he had heard Marian express her feelings for him only to lose her the next moment; this had been too much for her. Nevertheless, he knew that he would cherish this moment for the rest of his life; she had loved him.

"Guy, wait!" Marian cried. "I…please wait. Don't go!" She looked from Robin to Guy, who blinked in surprise.

Robin was at a loss of words for a moment and then he struggled to his feet, still shaking with weariness. When Marian tried to steady him, he shook her hands off. "You know what he did and you say that you love him, that you want to marry him?" Fury distorted his face. "I don't care that he saved my life. He would do anything to marry you, anything. You are making a deal with the devil." He turned towards Guy and shouted. "Why don't you say anything; are you hiding behind a woman now?" Turning to Marian again, he cried, "And you, I've always believed that you agreed to marry Gisborne because of your father and because you thought you could serve our case better this way, but it seems that you lied to me and had other reasons. If you marry him, you cannot be my friend any longer."

Marian had paled at Robin's words and silence hung between them. She searched his eyes, but didn't find signs of regret or kindness in them. "I had hoped that…It seems that this is farewell then, Robin. Take care." she said and grasped the reins of her horse, mounting. "I have a wedding to attend."

Guy rode silently beside her for a few minutes. She was still pale, her eyes glistened traitorously, and he saw that she was suffering. In his mind, he turned the fact time and again -- She had chosen him over Robin. Being about to leave the forest, he stopped and dismounted, gesturing to Marian to do the same. She looked at him questioningly. "Marian," Guy said. "I would like us to have more time, but we have to return as soon as possible or the Sheriff will become suspicious and…there is another thing. You must not appear too enthusiastic at our wedding; after all I am supposed to have killed your former betrothed."

Marian looked at the dark brooding man. Not so long ago, she had dreaded the idea of marriage to him and now… But he was right. She could not show her feelings today.

The Sheriff was content. Sir Guy had dumped the body of Robin Hood in a remote cave where it would soon be eaten by some beasts and the wedding had taken place without any disturbances. The bride and groom hadn't seemed too happy though; Sir Guy was tense and Lady Marian unsmiling. _A perfect couple_, the Sheriff thought. _I don't like happy marriages. But this marriage will serve its purpose, Lady Marian, the daughter of the too popular former Sheriff, wed to Gisborne_. 

The wedding took place at Locksley Manor as the Sheriff had ordered. At midnight, Guy clasped Marian's hand and guided her upstairs towards the bedroom under the cheering of the guests. It was the custom, but Marian blushed furiously. When the heavy door clicked behind them and they listened to the sounds of the last people leaving, Marian was relieved. In some areas, the guests stayed until the groom presented the bloody sheets the next morning. 

Then she took in the room the servants had prepared for tonight. Candles were set in the windows and near the bed, rose petals covered the soft furs on the bed, and two silver goblets and a jar of wine had been placed on the tables.

Marian turned around again to face her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Guy had shed his heavy leather shirt. Underneath he wore a kind of tight red undershirt, which accentuated the muscles of his arms. Again, Marian was stunned how handsome he was, tall and broad shouldered, but not too muscular.

Ever since Guy had begun to court Marian, they had both been aware of the magnetism between them though Marian had fought it in the beginning. When Marian looked at the man who was her husband now, she wondered when this magnetism had turned into love. He was a dashingly handsome man with his dark locks, a wonderful nose, and pale blue eyes. He was still a stranger though. She didn't know anything about his past, about his parents; he was taciturn and brooding, but when he looked at her like he did now, she felt her insides melt. Marian shivered; they'd kissed only once, oh, but what a promise of what to come!

"You are beautiful," Guy whispered. He held out his hand towards her and Marian understood. They had exchanged their vows in public some hours ago, but had been careful not to show their emotions; this was different now. Marian laid her hand in his, a promise that she wanted to be his true wife. Carefully, Guy undid her veil and gazed in her face. "Take down your hair for me," he said. Marian unfastened the pins and her dark hair tumbled down. Although she had pretended not to care, she was glad that it had grown so fast after the Sheriff had let it cut in order to punish her.

Guy brushed some strands of hair away from Marian's face. Somehow he felt self-conscious; the women he had bedded before had never wanted i him /i .They had wanted the Sheriff's lieutenant; they'd wanted a savage knight in black leather and not few of them had wanted the violence they associated with him. He had gained a certain reputation and he was sure that he didn't want Marian to hear about it. Up to now, it hadn't mattered to him; sex had been for his release only.

Still, Guy revelled in the thought that Marian had abandoned Locksley for him, and still, he didn't understand how she could love him. He had become aware of his crimes in a way that he had not expected. He had been torn between the loyalties towards the Sheriff, who had promised him the earldom, and the increasing knowledge that his ways were wrong. Guy had hoped that Marian would be able to purify his heart; he felt a passion towards her he'd never felt in his life, but --was it love or was it an obsession? He didn't even know whether he was capable of true love since he'd never experienced it before. But when Marian had turned around to look at him, Guy had realised that he had never wanted a woman the way he wanted her.

Guy stroked Marian's hair, inhaling its sweet scent, and bowed down, kissing and caressing her nape. Her skin tingled from the light pressure of his fingers. Then he took her face, cradling it, and his lips brushed hers, searching entrance. The kiss changed and she felt his desire. His hands roamed over her body and he cupped her breast. 

When Guy felt her hands slipping under his shirt, he drew in a sharp breath and a low moan escaped his throat. Marian looked up at his face and smiled. His eyes blazed. Guy scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down carefully and shed the rest of his clothes, never taking his gaze from her face. Marian's eyes widened and she bit her lip. That wouldn't fit…She was a tall woman and no delicate fairy, but still… But then she didn't think at all.

Eventually, they lay on the bed, sated and calm. Marian lay in Guy's arms and revelled in the warmth he radiated.

"I would like to get to know you, Guy," she said and smiled. "Tell me about your past. Where do you come from?" 

Guy's face closed. "There is not much to tell," he said. Reluctantly, he continued, "Our estates were in the North, near the Scottish border. A Scottish lord usurped us and although my father asked the king for protection, we were too unimportant to risk a war with the Scottish king. Besides King Richard was too busy chasing Saracens to protect his own people. We had to flee, leaving everything of value behind us. Later on, I became a knight at the king's court but always felt that I was not welcome. Maybe it was his bad conscience that told him that he had failed his duty as a liege lord every time he saw me. Eventually, I left; you know the rest."

"What about your parents? Do you have siblings?" Marian asked.

"My mother died when I was five." Guy said. He did not want to talk about his youth, about a father who had never loved him, about elder brothers who had played cruel tricks on him, about his attempts to earn his fathers approval until he had found out that he would never have it: His father had not been his father and he had only put up with Guy because he was too proud to admit that his wife had cheated on him. As a little boy, Guy had often sneaked into the kitchen to steal some bread because his father had denied him sufficient food. His clothing had been mended and many a night, he had spent outdoors to flee from his father's wreath. Several times, Guy had been beaten within an inch of his life and had wished rather to be dead than to live on like that. Once, after Guy's failed attempt to marry a rich heiress, his "father" had shouted the painful truth at him. The very night, Guy had left and had never returned; as far as he was concerned, he had no family. He feared, though, that he had "inherited" the penchant for cruelty from his "father".

From the expression on his face, Marian could tell that Guy didn't want to talk about his past. Didn't he trust her? But then she realised that she was probably the only person he trusted since he had told her his worst secret. Perhaps, in time, he would tell her.

"I don't want to talk about the past, but I want to show you the future," he said, reaching for her again.

Marian lay in Guy's arms, fast asleep, but sleep eluded Guy. He had talked about the future to Marian and yet, had he fooled himself? Probably, they'd have no future. Marian would not be content living on the former estates of Locksley. In her eyes, Locksley would always remain the true Earl of Huntington, no matter what the Sheriff decided. He, Gisborne, would be a knight without possession again and being forced to look for service elsewhere. All noble women wanted security and a man with wealth and title she could be proud of. Despite her words that money and title were not important for her, Guy doubted that Marian would stand the kind of life that awaited her with him. There was nothing in him she could be proud of. One day, she would recognise this and abandon him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin stood there, looking after Guy and Marian for a while, and then sat down hard. He was still dizzy, but this was not what let him weary: He'd lost her, he'd lost Marian; he still couldn't believe that she had chosen Guy of Gisborne of all people over him. She belonged to i him /i and not to this loathsome traitor. When she had told him that she had agreed to marry Gisborne to protect herself and her father, she had lied. Somehow that bastard had managed to ensnare her and she fancied herself in love with him. Robin knew that soon she would recognise the truth and see the evil in Gisborne, but then it would be too late; she would be his wife.

Finally, Robin clambered to his feet and grabbed the satchel with bread, wine and cheese Marian had left for him. She had also added a dagger and a knife, since she had not been able to bring his bow. Still, Robin felt weak and knew it was best to rest for a while; he was hiding in a hole beneath a tree, covering himself with twigs. Since it would have raised suspicion if Gisborne had left the horse in the forest, Robin would have to walk, but at first… He was fast asleep in less than a minute. Hours later, he woke up; he would have to hurry up if he wanted to arrive at the camp before dusk.

"A ghost, a g-g-ghost!" Much cried, his feet rooted to the spot. He had been out in the bushes to relieve himself, and all over sudden, the figure of Robin had appeared in front of him. "Nno, nno, ghosts are supposed to appear at midnight, what… And w-why are you haunting i me /i ? I've always been faithful to you, master. You should be at Nottingham Castle, haunting Guy of Gisborne." When the figure drew nearer, Much seemed to regain his senses; he ran away, his arms moving like a wind-mill. His mates were still sitting around a little fire where some rabbits were roasting, although nobody, even Much, had appetite today. They looked up in astonishment when they saw Much running towards them, who finally lost his balance and fell on his face. But nobody wasted a second look on Much when they saw who was coming out of the bushes. "It's really nice to have such helpful mates," Much grumbled, getting to his feet and dusting his clothes. "You should… What's the matter with you?" He turned around to the direction where everybody was staring and saw Robin. Reality sank in; it had been no ghost he had seen: Robin was alive. His friends hugged him and clapped him on the back, then urged him to sit down. Robin was still pale and had bruises and cuts on his face. "How did you escape? We heard that Gisborne killed you."

"Marian helped me", Robin said slowly. The men sobered instantly. By this time, Marian had become the wife of Guy of Gisborne.

"We won't abandon her," Allan said. "You were right when you wanted to kill him. We have to put an end to this. Tomorrow, when everybody is still drunk from the festivities, we'll go to Locksley and disburden Marian from her new husband and Locksley from its new master."

"No!" Robin said. His friends looked at him in surprise. "No, leave her," Robin repeated, his voice flat. His friends knew better than to request an explanation and even Much didn't say a word when he saw the expression on Robin's face. They said at the fire for a while and then Robin lay down, covering himself with a blanket; it was nearly dawn when he finally slept.

Robin seemed a little refreshed though the next day, but Much noticed that he had changed. Gone was the easygoing young man, who liked to joke. As much as his mates questioned him, Robin didn't tell any details about his escape from Nottingham Castle nor did he talk about Marian again. 

Guy slipped out of the bed and walked over to the hearth, putting some fresh logs in, then went to the washstand and poured fresh water into the bowl, washing himself. It was dawn, and Marian was still sleeping soundly. The night with her had been wonderful, all he had dreamt of, but probably he had been given a glimpse of paradise only to lose it afterwards. Deep in his thoughts, Guy stepped to the window and looked out. What should he do now? When - and this was only a matter of a few days - the Sheriff found out that Locksley was alive, he would try to dispose of his lieutenant. Albeit the Sheriff himself had ordered the examination of Locksley's "corpse" by a physician, he would blame Guy for Hood escaping again; Guy knew that he was walking a thin line.

The Sheriff smiled; he was content that everything had gone so well. His lieutenant was married and it would be nice to watch the couple making the living hell out of each others life. Robin Hood was dead, and without his lead, the other outlaws would be as harmless as they used to be. The peasants had learned what happened if the Sheriff's orders were questioned. Yes, this was a good day and a good time to raise taxes. Maybe he'd think of an additional tax tomorrow, a tax for breathing the good air of Nottinghamshire perhaps.

Three days later, the Sheriff didn't smile any more. His transport had been attacked and the money been stolen. The guards were positive that they had recognised Robin Hood. The Sheriff didn't know how the bastard had faked his death. Probably, the physician had been bribed, but unfortunately, he could not be questioned since he had fled as soon as the news had spread that Robin Hood was alive. It was Gisborne's fault, of course. If he had not challenged Hood and beat him up afterwards, Hood would have been hanged. Gisborne turned out to be a burden.

The Sheriff had been too friendly; he hadn't raged about the stolen money nor had he accused Guy of having been careless with Robin Hood. He'd even offered good wine and fine venison and Guy knew he had to be more careful than ever from now on. It was late at night when he walked through the empty halls and yard, heading towards the stables where his stallion was tied. Suddenly, his skin prickled and the fine hairs on his neck stood; he hadn't heard a sound, but he knew someone was there. Surreptitiously, he drew his dagger. Then, more sensing the movement than actually seeing it, he swiftly stepped aside, but too late to escape the blow. A sharp pain in his shoulder let him cry out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The club hit his left arm and would have cracked his skull if Guy had not been able to avoid the full blast of the blow. The assassin tried to attack again, but Guy managed to retreat a few steps and then launched forward and buried the dagger in the creep's heart to the hilt. Gurgling, the man collapsed. Guy breathed heavily; his arm was probably broken and every move hurt like hell. Guy knew he had no time to lose. He had to flee this very night and hoped that Marian would agree to go with him. The time of decision had come earlier than he had suspected. Guy mounted his horse and rode home as fast as possible.

Marian heard her husband's heavy steps on the stairs and then the door flew open. She took in his dishevelled looks, his pale face and the way he held his left arm. "What happened to you?" she asked and rushed near.

"I was attacked," Guy answered, biting his lip in pain. "I'm positive that the Sheriff wants to get rid of me. I have to leave tonight and you…." He paused. "…have two possibilities. You can remain here and stay with your father. You can claim that you don't know where I have gone to and the Sheriff will believe you or….You can come with me, but by tonight, I am a dispossessed knight again and cannot provide you with the wealth you deserve." He didn't look into her face and Marian realised that he expected her to choose safety rather than him. She'd never thought that this proud and often overbearing man could be so insecure where matters of the heart were concerned.

"I'll come with you, Guy," Marian replied firmly, then examined Guy's arm. "I can't do anything now. You will need a bandage, which holds the arm in place and then…" Marian stopped. "My father, he cannot come with us. I'll ask Thornton to bring my father to some distant relatives from my mother's side in South England. I'm sure they will take him in when they learn about our situation."

Guy was still stunned that Marian chose to go with him although she loved her father dearly and it cost her much to leave him. "We have to hurry, Marian," he said. He knew that by dawn, the assassin would be found and the Sheriff would know that his plan had failed. Marian left the room and came back a few minutes later, dressed in breeches and a man's shirt. Her hair was hidden under a hat and she was wearing a heavy cloak. From afar, nobody would see that she was a woman. Guy shed his heavy leather clothing, it was far too distinctive.

Half an hour later, two unobtrusive knights left the manor on their horses, while Thornton was on his way to Sir Edward to explain what had happened. Marian had not even time to visit her father; she knew Knighton Hall was still watched and after a description of two "men" visiting Sir Edward, the Sheriff would know their disguise. No, as much as it hurt, Marian would have to meet her father later on. The Sheriff's men would look for two men and a woman; it was safer this way.

"Where will we hide?" Marian asked Guy. They had taken some money with them, as much as they could stash in the saddlebags, but it wouldn't last forever.

"It's a ….friend of mine," Guy answered. They rode until dawn and stopped at a little village, where Guy bought bread, cheese and meat. Marian stayed away anxious not to raise suspicion. Guy was exhausted and his arm hurt, but as a knight experienced in battle, he had learned to endure pain. In the evening, when it was already getting dark, they stayed overnight in another village inn. Marian's face was nearly covered with the hood of her cloak so that nobody could recognise her as a woman.

Another three days later, they reached their destiny, a manor near York. The corrals were filled with beautiful horses. When they rode into the yard, a grey-haired man, walking with a stoop, came out of the house. Obviously, he was not a nobleman, but nevertheless he seemed wealthy, considering the extent of the area and the state of the manor. The old man was flanked by two adolescents with bows. "Stop," he croaked. Who are you?"

Guy dismounted. "It's me, Philip," he said calmly, nothing else. The old man drew a little nearer. "Guy!" he cried. "Guy! It's really you!" As fast as his feet would carry him, he limped forward. Marian watched her husband in astonishment. His face had an expression she had never seen; he was laughing and this lit the face of this severe man completely. He hugged the old man carefully with his good arm.

"You are wounded," the old man stated, seeing how Guy held his left arm, and then faced Marian. "Sir….," he began, then paused when he realised that the second knight was not a man but a woman. "Philip, this is Lady Marian, my wife," Guy said, the pride in his voice obvious. The old man smiled. "Come on in, my boy. Please, Milady"

As soon as the young man had seen that there was no danger from the stranger, they had laid aside their bows. Philip ordered them to put Guy's and Marian's horses away and led them into the manor where a lusty fire burnt in the hearth of the parlour. Philip's gaze scrutinised Guy. "What happened?"

"We are on the run," Guy answered. "Philip, I would not ask you, if there were another possibility, but we are in need of a hideaway." The old man looked at Guy, and then nodded solemnly. "I see. But at first let us tend to your arm." He sent for a maidservant who led Guy out of the room. Then he addressed Marian. "Milady…"

Marian interrupted him, smiling at him. "Obviously, you are a very good friend of my husband. Please call me Marian."

Philip seemed to be content and nodded. "So, Marian, a servant will show you to your room and will bring you some water and also some fresh clothes. Meanwhile, I will have dinner prepared." He smiled friendly and Marian followed the servant.

An hour later, they sat at a great oaken table, set with capon, meat, beans, cheese, bread and wine. Guy was less pale, but he and Marian retired early, the last two days had taken their toll.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marian was awake at dawn while Guy was still fast asleep. She washed, dressed quickly and went down the stairs to the parlour. Philip was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of porridge. When Marian entered, he looked up. "Sit down, Marian," he said friendly. The maidservant brought another bowl for Marian and they spooned the porridge in silence. Then the old man sat back and smiled expectantly. "I know that you have many questions, Marian," he said.

Marian blushed a tad. "We've only been married for a few days and I don't know anything about Guy's family. Are you a relative of his?"

"Good god, no!" Philip laughed. "I was his , err, father's equerry. Now I am breeding horses myself." He eyed Marian pensively when he saw that she didn't react. "He didn't tell you anything, did he?" He sighed. "But I know you love him. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. I don't think that I am betraying his confidence if I tell you.""

When Marian learned about Guy's bleak childhood, she was shocked. Philip had been the only one who had shown kindness to the boy. He had been the one to teach Guy to walk and to ride. He had taught him to read and to write and had tended to his wounds when his back was bloody from the whip. Guy's mother had been ill for years and his i father /i had had no interest whatsoever in the boy except hurting him. "What about his i father /i , Adrian of Gisborne, and what about his brothers?" Marian asked.

"His brothers are dead; they died in a brawl, drunkards, both of them. Adrian of Gisborne is alive, but ill, last I heard. He is an earl and after his death, Guy would have inherited the title and the estates, if there were something to inherit." Philip shook his head. "I've never understood how long Guy tried to earn the acceptance of his father, no matter what happened. He came to me after Adrian of Gisborne had shouted the truth at him that he was not his son. I've never seen him that desperate. He has been lonely all his life; I'm glad that he has found you," Philip said.

"And I'm very glad that he had you; you were the father he never had," Marian said and blinked away the tears in her eyes. No wonder that her husband didn't trust anyone - except this old man. He didn't even trust her completely or he would have told her about his father. She felt Philip's hand on hers. "Now, my dear, everything will be alright. Tell me about yourself, Marian."

Marian told him about her youth and even that she had been betrothed to another knight who had gone to the Holy Land with King Richard instead of marrying her. She also told him that Guy had courted her for a long time, but then she hesitated. Although the old man had told her about Guy's past, she did not know how well he knew the man who had worked as the Sheriff's lieutenant, how he would react when he learned that Guy had betrayed the king or how he would feel about the other things Guy had done. "There are certain things he has to tell you himself. He has done things he regrets deeply, but….I i do /i trust you, really, I do, but…"

At this moment, Marian heard Guy coming down the stairs. He looked refreshed, and the dark circles under his eyes had disappeared. When he saw Marian sitting at the table with Philip, he tensed. "How are you today?" Philip asked. "I have made myself acquainted with your wife and I like her." 

When Guy had finished his breakfast, Philip rose. "Come, I'll show you my stables." When they came back some hours later, it was obvious from the expression on their faces, that Guy had told the old man what had happened and why. Disappointment was written all over Philip's face.

"I wouldn't lie to him," Guy explained to Marian later on in their room. "And I won't put him in danger. We are far away from Nottingham, but you'll never know." Guy paced and Marian noticed the tension radiating from him. 

"Marian --, if we hide here, I will not be able to go into service as a knight, I will have to pose as a helping hand, work in the stables and you, as my wife…" Guy's expression was hard, pained… "When I courted you, I thought that I could give you a secure future, wealth, everything a woman could dream of and now ---I don't understand," he blurted out. "You cannot stay with me under these circumstances; it's degrading."

"I'll stay with you, Guy of Gisborne!" Marian's eyes blazed. "Remember? I am your wife and I promised to be with you for better and for worse. Well, this is worse now, but we will find a way."

Guy reached out to take Marian in his arm. They hadn't touched each other often since the night they had escaped. She nestled to him, glad to feel him and taking in his scent. "I need you," Guy said hoarsely. "I need you so much." His lips brushed her neck and her collarbone, and then he crushed his lips on hers passionately. He didn't care that his arm hurt like hell. His hand slid downward to her breast and when he finally released her, his breathing was rapid and harsh. His eyes seemed to scorch her. "Lie down with me," he rasped.

"Guy, your arm…" she hesitated and then said, "You should lie down and let me take care of you. Please…." She urged him to the bed and he lay down, watching her in wonder while she undressed him. "Where did you…?"

"Marian interrupted him, smiling. "The maidservants talk and it is impossible not to overhear them. I heard that a man likes his wife to undress him. Is this true?"

"Yes," Guy sizzled while Marian's smooth hands slid over his body downwards. "You don't know what you are doing to me." For a brief moment he wondered how Marian knew how to touch him there, for she had come to him a virgin, but then all thought was forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Marian watched her husband. He liked the horses and didn't seem to mind the hard work. The sweat on his naked torso gleamed while he was grooming a black stallion. Marian had brought him something to eat and to drink for a short break; she had made a habit of helping in the kitchen, although Philip insisted that she didn't work too much. i Perhaps it's the strange food, /i Marian thought. i My stomach hurts and I feel kind of dizzy. I When Marian couldn't eat every other day and was sick time and again, she realised that it was not the food. That very day, when they retired to their rooms, Guy wondered why Marian was smiling like the cat that got the cream. She had been unwell for several days. "Guy," Marian smiled. "I have to tell you something. -- We will have a baby."

Guy stood there, stunned. Then his face brightened and his eyes lit. "A baby?" he asked. "Are you sure?" He lifted her as if he wanted to whirl her around, but then sat her down carefully as if she were a fragile flower, and kissed her forehead.

Eight months later, their baby was born. Guy was with Marian during the birthing and refused to leave the room despite the midwife's nagging. Marian lay tired and exhausted in the bed, while Guy cradled the little girl carefully in his arms. He looked down at her tenderly. "We'll name her Fjella," he said. "It was my mother's name." Marian nodded; she liked the melodious name. Fjella had black hair and from what could be seen so far, her father's pale blue eyes. "Are you disappointed that it is not a son?" Marian asked. Before their marriage, Guy had often talked to her about lineage and that meant sons. Guy shook his head and handed her the baby. "She's beautiful and I am very happy." Marian looked down at the tiny wrinkled face and knew that Guy had spoken the truth. Only a loving father could call a newborn baby beautiful. i Oh yes, she is beautiful indeed! /i Marian thought and closed her eyes contentedly, while the baby wailed and then began to suckle, and Guy breathed a kiss on Marian's cheek.

Fjella soon became everybody's darling; she was a contented baby who seemed to sleep best on her father's belly. Time and again, Marian was surprised how different Guy could be from the man who had courted her at Nottingham. Not that he had become a talkative or popular man now. He was far too brooding and once in a while his temper flared. Since the birth of his daughter he seemed to have mellowed a little, especially when Fjella began to walk on wobbly legs, grinning at her father and babbling, "Da, da, da." 

Marian had even been able to notify her father and was happy when he visited a few weeks later. Edward, who had seemed of a fragile health before, had recovered a lot. It had not been his age, but the constant strain and the danger he had endured that had made him weak before. Edward stayed for two weeks and then returned to his relatives.

One evening, while everybody was sitting at dinner, a servant rushed in, panting. "I've just returned from York. A herald has announced the good news: King Richard has returned. The king is back in England!"

Guy didn't say anything, but Marian noticed that he became more restless than ever and sleep seemed to elude him. A few months later, a herald announced that the king would visit his country and recited the townships he would visit, since preparations would have to be made. Marian froze when she heard that Nottingham was on this list, too. She knew that the Sheriff would make preparations, too, but of another kind. She knew that she couldn't do anything; maybe Robin could.

This evening, Guy stayed longer than usual at his daughter's bed. He knelt beside her and looked at his pretty daughter, stroking her curls and rosy cheeks. Later, when he joined Marian in the bed, he made love to her in a fierce, nearly desperate way as if he couldn't help himself; numerous times, he told her how much he loved her.

The next morning, Guy left for his usual work with the other men. He would try to tame a wild stallion that nobody had been able to mount so far. In the evening the men returned, but Guy was not among them.

Marian frowned. "Where's Guy?" 

The men shook their heads; they didn't know; but then Philip approached Marian. "Come with me, Marian," he said and took her arm and then led her to another chamber, while the others began their dinner.

"Sit down, Marian, my dear," the old man said, "Guy told me to give you this." He handed a scroll to Marian and she enrolled it with trembling fingers.

i My dearest wife Marian,

I can only ask you to forgive me for what I have to do. I love you and our little Fjella more than you will ever know, but I cannot go on like this. I'm forever grateful for what you have given me, but I have lived on borrowed time for the past two years. I know there will be a time when Fjella will ask about our family; she has a right to know. You taught me what real love is; you taught me to do the right thing. The Sheriff of Nottingham will try to kill the king and I have to warn King Richard. The only way he will believe me is if I tell him that I was among the assassins who tried to kill him in the Holy Land. You know what that means and that I won't come back, that I will be executed, but you will be able to tell our daughter that her father died doing the right thing in the end.

When you read this, I'm on my way to King Richard. Don't try to follow me; I am a day's ride ahead and you won't be able to reach me. I want you and Fjella to be safe. When everything is over, you will be able to return where you belong. I know that I hurt you, Marian and I hope you can feel it in your heart to forgive me one day. I love you.

Guy /i 


	14. Chapter 14

"No, oh no, Guy" Marian whispered. "No!" she screamed and collapsed, Philip nearly failing to catch her. When she awoke, she lay in her bed, a maidservant sitting on a chair nearby. As soon as she saw that Marian had woken up, she hurried to fetch Philip. Marian got up, her legs still unsteady. "I knew what he was going to do," Philip said sadly, moist in his eyes. "He is like a son to me, but I could not convince him to stay here." "I have to follow him," Marian said. "Perhaps, if I…" "No, you can't," Philip replied firmly. "You have to think of your daughter. What if something happens to you? What if the king decides that you are as guilty as Guy and sentences you to death, too? Do you want your daughter to be an orphan? No, you have to stay here, as hard as it is, until everything is over, just as Guy wrote." Then he took Marian in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder and wept until there were no more tears left. 

Much hadn't seen Robin this depressed since the day Marian and Gisborne had married. After that day, everything had changed. A few days after the marriage, the couple and Edward, the former Sheriff, had disappeared, and many people believed them to be dead. Robin, however, did not; he had spoken to Thornton and knew that Gisborne had been attacked and that Edward, Marian and Gisborne had fled the very night.

Nearly two years had passed, years in which they had relieved the Sheriff of much money, but hadn't managed to change much. They had given the money to the poor, but gradually the Sheriff had changed routes and Robin had realised that everything was much more difficult without a spy within the system. Every time a transport was attacked and money was stolen, the Sheriff raised the taxes and many people had even turned against Robin. It was as if it was all a game to the Sheriff.

Then rumours of the king's return had spread all over the country, rumours at first, but then verified by the court. Robin had been glad for the first time in months, but then everything had turned out to become worse than he had imagined. Somehow, Prince John had convinced his brother that the Sheriff of Nottingham was amongst his most faithful followers, having tried everything to raise as many taxes for the king as possible. Somehow, he had also succeeded in convincing him that Robin of Locksley had gone mad after his return from the Holy Land and had turned against his own people. Robin would not get any opportunity to tell the king about Vaysey's treason. And it was even worse. The king's journey through his country had been a marvellous success; peasants, nobles and knights had cheered for him. Everywhere he had rewarded his vassals, and now one of King Richards's daughters would be married to the Sheriff of Nottingham. The mere thought of an innocent girl in the claws of such a monster made Robin sick. Robin didn't doubt that the Sheriff would use the festivities to assault the king and that the girl would probably die, too. The Sheriff did not care for women.

Nottingham castle was guarded and everyone who wanted to enter was searched. There was no possibility for Robin and his men to get into the castle and to warn or to protect the king: The Sheriff had won.

When Guy had left early in the morning, he knew that this was the last time he had seen his wife and daughter and it had nearly torn him apart. After the latest rumours about King Richard's journey to England, he had made up his mind. Not, that he favoured the king now, he still detested him, but he knew that he had to pay for his sins. Marian's love had given him nearly two years he had never thought he'd experience. Guy hoped that she wouldn't hate him for what he was forced to do; in the long run she would understand. Guy stopped his horse at the road leading to Nottingham and waited. When he saw the dust from he horses' hooves and the carriages' wheels in the distance, he rose and walked to the middle of the road and drew his sword and laid it in front of him. The equestrians came nearer and nearer, the hooves thundering. Guy knelt down.

The king rode ahead as always. He'd never been one to hide in the middle of his knights. What was this? A single knight was kneeling in the middle of the road. The king raised his hand and halted as did his men. He frowned and looked down at the black-haired man in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, neither his facial expression nor his tone very friendly. "Rise!"

Guy rose and looked at the king. The king's gaze scrutinised him. The knight was pale but certainly not intimidated.

"I'm Guy of Gisborne, the Sheriff of Nottingham's former lieutenant, and I've come to warn you, Your Majesty. An assassination will take place at Nottingham Castle. The Sheriff is planning to kill you," Guy answered

"An assassination?" the king laughed and his knights joined in. "The Sheriff? What nonsense is this?" Then he narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"Do you remember the attack in Acre in the Holy Land by the Saracens?" 

The king nodded. "Go on!" he said, his voice deceivingly calm.

"These were no Saracens. It was an attack, planned by the Sheriff."

"How would i you /i know?" the king snarled.

"I was the man who attacked you in the tent," Guy said. The king's men gasped and the king froze. After several moments, he regained his composure. "I still do not believe you, but I would be a fool not to consider the possibility. – Bind him! We will take him with us."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

King Richard and his **cortege** settled down for the night; it was still a day's journey from Nottingham Castle. King Richard didn't know what to make of the knight's accusations against the Sheriff. His brother had assured him that Vaysey was a faithful man, one of his best. Perhaps John did not know the Sheriff that well? Gisborne had not made the impression of a madman.

"Bring Sir Guy to my tent," the king ordered. At first he had not recognised the knight, but then…. The Gisbornes - of course! King Richard knew that they held him responsible for the loss of their estates. What had caused Guy of Gisborne to confess his treason now, an act that would cost him his life as he knew well? It was not remorse, of that King Richard was certain, although Gisborne had knelt on the road. The knight's austere expression had been proof enough; he did not hold respect, least love for his king.

The guards brought Guy and pushed him roughly to his knees, his hands bound behind him. "Rise," the king said to Guy, motioning the guard away. Richard's gaze scrutinized the tall man standing before him. A lip was split and a shiner was beginning to show under his left eye. Obviously, the men had shown Guy what they thought of treason.

"Why?" the king asked and Guy did not pretend not to understand.

"It was the only way to convince you that I have spoken the truth," Guy answered.

The king narrowed his eyes. "But what do you gain? Do you expect me to show leniency if your story turns out to be true?"

"No," Guy answered slowly but firmly. "I 'm well aware of the punishment for treason."

The king nodded. "I thought as much. Then why? You don't hold any appreciation for me; the proof is written all over your face. If you want me to believe you, you'll have to explain."

Guy knew that his attempt to make things right would be in vain, if he didn't tell the king about his reasons for admitting his deed. "I want my wife and my daughter to know that their husband and father did the right thing in the end," he answered reluctantly.

"So your wife knows what you have done?" the king asked.

Guy had known that he would have to lie to the king. "No, she doesn't know. No doubt, you will be told the story soon enough. My wife Marian is the daughter of the former Sheriff of Nottingham, Edward of Knighton. She was told by Robin of Locksley that I had taken part in the assassination, but I lied to her so that she would marry me. She doesn't know, but she will." At the thought of Marian and Fjella, Guy's eyes became a tender expression for some seconds before he carefully schooled his gaze again

The king, however, didn't miss it. _His wife and daughter, hmhm_…_The story seems to make sense now. Prince John has been deceived, yes, and Locksley is not mad after all_.

A rustling at the entry of the tent made Guy turn around and the king look up. A young woman entered.

"Father?" _So this is Andra, the king's daughter who is to be married to the Sheriff of Nottingham_, Guy mused.

She was about fifteen or sixteen years old, a beautiful young woman with delicate features and translucent skin. Her blond locks reached to her waist, and Guy noticed that her blue-grey eyes had little golden flecks.

Andra looked at the dark-haired knight. She felt his approving gaze, but noticed immediately that it lacked the leering of many other men.

"Father?" Andra repeated firmly. "My handmaiden told me…I heard rumours about my intended husband. Is it true?"

Guy nearly smiled inwardly at her tone. Despite her fairy-like looks, this woman seemed to be as fierce as his Marian.

King Richard glanced at his daughter. Although women were not that important and it was common to marry them to much older men like he had intended to do, he had always liked her. She would have made a magnificent warrior, if she were a man. "It's possible and I won't endanger you," he admitted. "I will talk to the men later on. We have to be very careful not to raise suspicion."

Andra smiled at King Richard. "Thank you, father." Turning to leave, she addressed Guy. "It seems that I have to thank you too, although I don't underestimate your guilt. Your repentance may save my father and me from a most unpleasant death."

When Andra had left the tent, King Richard threw his head back and laughed aloud. "She can be quite a handful. He future husband won't stand a chance," the king smiled, sobering after some moments and looking at Guy again intently. After a while, he broke his silence. "My daughter believes in second chances. Maybe she's right. If your story turns out to be true, as I'm inclined to believe now, **I will spare your life, but you and your family will leave England**."

Guy looked at the king, stunned; his eyes widened and his heart nearly burst with joy. Never in his dreams would he have believed that he might have the chance to see Marian and Fjella again. He had learned early in his life that there were no second chances; maybe he had been wrong, at least this time. The king he had detested from youth on had given him a fresh start, a new life. Guy looked at the king, his emotion clearly visible. "I won't betray you, your Majesty," he said hoarsely.

"You may leave now," King Richard replied. "But you will remain bound and will be guarded until tomorrow, just in case. I will, however, inform my men about the new situation." Then he called the guard who took Guy away and instructed him not to treat the knight too roughly. _Maybe Andra is right_, he thought. _Pardoning __**this man is the better decision**_

Guy stretched out for the night in the small tent, his hands and ankles bound. The guard eyed him; surely, that man could not be sane – he was smiling!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

King Richard was positive that he could trust the knights he had brought with him. Nevertheless, he would not be careless and would make sure that the Sheriff was not warned. Guy of Gisborne had to be disguised with a guard's helmet and clothing, and none of the servants would be allowed to mingle with the Sheriff's men. One careless word could be enough to endanger everything. After instructing his knights, King Richard called his daughter again. He was very glad that Andra was no timid goose but a spirited young woman who would not shrink from the Sheriff but would participate in the theatrical performance for the traitor and might even enjoy it. She had been furious when he had told her that she was to be married to the Sheriff, and King Richard had had the distinct feeling that he had made a mistake to listen to his brother, who had told him that the marriage of Andra to one of the faithful Sheriffs would calm those nobles, who had always thought that Richard spent too much time abroad. However, King Richard had given his word and could not go back. But circumstances had changed and maybe - although it was completely unheard of - he would even allow Andra to choose a husband of her own.

It was nearly hopeless, but Robin knew what he had to do. He had been willing to sacrifice his life for his king in the Holy Land before, and he was willing to do it again. Perhaps there was a tiny chance that King Richard might believe him and he had to try. Tomorrow King Richard would arrive at Nottingham Castle and then it would be too late since Robin had no possibility to enter; he would have to reach the king before. Much insisted on accompanying him; he would not leave his master. Together they headed for the road that led to Nottingham Castle, trying to meet the king. It was early in the morning, shortly after dawn, when he saw his king's lair. Obviously, the guards did not think two men with bows attached to their saddle bags and riding openly into the camp a danger. In the middle of the camp, a fire was burning, where the men warmed themselves in the still chilly morning, eating some bread and dried ham. Robin recognised the king immediately; his tall figure could not be mistaken, but he nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man standing beside King Richard - Guy of Gisborne. 

Robin jumped off his horse and walked determinedly towards the king whose face brightened when he saw his loyal knight coming near. _How come?_ Robin thought. _And what is Gisborne doing here? And where is Marian?_ His breath caught. _What if Gisborne has killed her?_

"Your Majesty!" Robin said hoarsely and bowed deeply before the king. "Rise, my friend," King Richard replied, smiling and then catching his faithful knight in a bear hug. "How fortunate that you could come."

"I'm grateful that I'm still welcome," Robin said. From the rumours I heard I assumed that you thought me an enemy now."

"I did," the king answered, "until Sir Guy told me an interesting story."

"Your Majesty," Robin shouted, all his anger and frustration bubbling to the surface and his eyes blazing with hatred, "I don't know what he told you and I don't know why anything he told you would exonerate me from suspicion. This man is a traitor, the worst ever. I don't care that I don't have proof, but I know that he was the one who tried to kill you in Acre."

Then he turned to Guy. "What have you done to Marian? Where is she?" he raged and launched himself at Guy who sidestepped him easily so that Robin fell to the ground. Guy raised an eyebrow mockingly and sneered at Robin, folding the arms in front of him. Quickly Robin was on his feet again and ready to attack, but the king's voice cut in, clear and authoritative. "Enough!"

"Robin, you've always been one of my best knights, but it seems that you haven't learned to control your temper yet. Sir Guy, there is no need to gloat. Both of you – my tent!"

With a killing glance towards Guy, Robin followed the king to his tent. He couldn't believe that the latter had lent his ear to Gisborne.

An hour later, Robin sat in his king's tent, still frozen in shock and feeling like in an alternate universe. He looked at Gisborne, but his face was unreadable. The king narrowed his eyes. "I don't want your hatred for each other interfere with my plans for tonight. You will behave and work together on behalf of your king."

Both, Robin's and Guy's, jaws were firmly set as the two knights eyed each other with distaste, but then they nodded in agreement. Finally, they left the tent to join the other knights again and to discuss the plan for tonight. Robin was surprised when he saw a young woman among the knights. Her fine robes and her beauty gave her away; she was Andra, the king's daughter. Robin smiled at her.

_This is Robin of Locksley, the famous Robin Hood? He looks nice, but he's certainly not a man to remember_, Andra thought.

With well hidden contempt, the Sheriff eyed his bride while smiling at her. _Women! Lepers!_ Even the imagination of kissing her made him cringe. He detested a woman's softness, and only Prince John's promise that he could get rid of the woman the night before the wedding, had made him agree to the plan. The prince had formed a particular dislike for his niece and was eager to get her killed, too. The Sheriff knew that he had to be careful. Nothing must happen that would raise suspicions and so they had agreed on a poison that would cause the symptoms of a food poisoning. He would hang the cook afterwards, and this would mollify the crowd while he and Prince John would melt into tears about the death of King Richard and Princess Andra. That would be quite nice.

The tables were laden with the finest venison and capon; musicians entertained the guests. Everybody wore their best robes and laughter filled the Great Hall. Eventually, the Sheriff rose and raised his hand. "Let's drink to our King, to his safe return form the danger in the Holy Land and to his beautiful daughter Andra, my bride," he cried and handed a silver goblet with spicy red wine to King Richard and another one to Andra. The king smiled and rose too. "Nobles of Nottingham, my dear Vaysey, I thank you for the warm welcome. My journey through my country has shown me how much my people have yearned having their king back. The days of absence are over and I long to reward my faithful men and to punish the traitors. I am grateful to be among so many friends this evening; it is good to be able to distinguish between one's faithful followers and one's enemies."

With these words he presented the goblet to the assembly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"But before we drink, I want to share a special custom with you and to make you acquainted with my special… cupbearer." At King Richard's beckoning, a man, who had stood in the shadow behind the benches, removed his helmet and stepped into the light. The Sheriff gasped and likewise did the Sheriff's men – Guy of Gisborne!

"My dear Vaysey," the King continued, "The custom I was referring to is to swap the goblet. –Sir Guy, would you give me and my daughter new goblets and hand this one to the faithful Sheriff of Nottingham?"

Vaysey paled and his hands trembled as he reached for the goblet. "You seem a little ill, Vaysey," the king said firmly. "Sir Guy will assist you. Sit. Down!"

No sound was to be heard in the Great Hall, nobody even dared to cough. Guy took the silver goblet out of the Sheriff's hands and then Vaysey was shoved roughly onto his seat by another guard who had removed his helmet as well – Robin of Locksley. Robin pinned the Sheriff down and Guy forced the wine down Vaysey's throat while the Sheriff was writhing, trying to escape the deathly liquid. Everyone in the hall had understood by now what was happening although they were stunned by the sight of the Sheriff's former henchman, now obviously on King Richard's side. What had happened, and where had he been the past two years?

Andra was still shocked about what she had seen in the Great hall. Nobody had been allowed to leave, but the King had ordered everyone to stay and see what happened to the traitor. She had watched Sheriff Vaysey crying and shouting in agony, fever shaking him until the end when he had died in terrible pain. Andra knew that was what would have happened to her and her father, but never in her life, she had watched someone dying this painfully, and never before had she seen her father's face like this. His piercing gaze had swept over the assembled people and in a booming voice, he had announced that he would find out who had participated in the Sheriff's scheme and that each traitor would be hanged.

For a second Andra felt a little dizzy and swayed lightly when she looked at the distorted face of the Sheriff as his corpse was carried away. Suddenly she felt herself steadied gently by a hand behind her. When she turned around, she looked into the eyes of one of her father's knights. He had to be new for she did not remember having seen him before. He was still rather young, tall and had blue eyes and dark hair, and was looking at her, concerned. "Are you alright, Mylady?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, thank you," she answered, and the knight let her arm go. Strange enough, Andra regretted this. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." she asked.

"I'm Crispin of Westmoreland," the young knight answered and smiled at Andra, "the second son of the Earl of Leicester. I have replaced my elder brother, who has inherited the title after my father's death, in his service for the king." Andra liked the man's rich baritone voice and the way he carried himself, he radiated a certain dignity and was polite but not sycophantic. He had eyed her admiringly, but without the condescending way other knights liked to treat women. Before she had time to talk to the knight again, he was called away by her father and together with a second knight he left the great Hall soon afterwards.

Oh Guy! Marian knew that Philip was right, but despite everything he had said, she couldn't just sit and wait, knowing that Guy would die. Guy expected her to do just that and that she should remain hidden for the sake of their daughter, but what was life worth if Guy was hanged? Marian took Fjella in bed with her and cradled her in her arms, while tears were rolling down her cheeks again and sobs were shaking her. Fjella wailed and asked for her father all night. Never in her life had she felt so helpless. Guy would be hanged; there was no pardon for trying to murder a king. Guy's sacrifice might be in vain if she and Fjella followed him. In many cases, the whole family of an assassin was executed without mercy, neither for gender nor for age. Oh Guy, how could you do this to me?

Morning come, Marian had come to a decision. She would do what Guy had wanted her to do; she would stay with Philip. For Fjella's sake, Marian tried to joke and play with her daughter like before, but the little girl felt that something was different and whined much. Marian tried to distract herself and followed Fjella into the yard where the little girl was chasing the chickens.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of hooves coming near and saw two men on horses approach. She straightened and turned to fetch Philip. At this time of the year, Philip made much money with his horses, the best in the whole area and many a knight paid a large sum of money just to own one of the horses Philip bred. 

The two knights dismounted and came near. Marian nearly smiled; somehow one of them looked like a younger version of her Guy, tall and dark with blue eyes His gaze scrutinized Marian and her little daughter, who were dressed in simple clothing. Then he bowed and said, "Lady Gisborne, I assume?"

Marian nodded. There was no need to deny her identity; the knight knew exactly who she was.

"I am Crispin of Westmoreland and this is Walter of Cratton. The king ordered us to escort you and your daughter to your husband."

"My husband?" Marian said faintly. "How is he?"

The young knight saw her unhappy look. "Your husband is alive, Mylady," he answered solemnly but kindly. "He is expecting you. The king has ordered your and your daughter's presence. I'll advise you to pack money and a few gems if possible. How long will it take you to prepare yourself for the journey?" 

Marian was stunned. Unless the knight was a scheming liar, Guy was alive. His advice to pack some things…perhaps the king had pardoned Guy and intended to banish him and his family. Yes, she would go with him, wherever he'd go. She looked into the knight's eyes and what she saw appeased her. "Just a minute," she stammered, "I…would you…my daughter…" She gripped her skirts and ran as fast as she could into the house while Sir Crispin stepped toward Fjella, who was still toddling around, trying to pat the chickens.. "Philip!" Marian cried. "Philip!"

Philip, who had seen the two knights from afar, limped near as fast as possible. When Marian rushed in, tears running down her cheeks, his heart sank. He was afraid he knew what this meant. Guy must have given away her hiding under torture and the king would take revenge on Marian and the little girl. But when he heard Marian calling him again, he noticed the joy in her voice. "Oh, Philip," Marian panted. "He's alive!"

Gossip had spread through the castle and the surrounding villages like a wildfire. The Sheriff of Nottingham – an assassin! After the first joy that the cruel man was dead, the villagers, peasants and nobles became worried. It was not unheard of a king burning down everything after such an event. What if King Richard thought them to be in league with Vaysey?

The king sat on his arm chair, watching Guy pensively. When Gisborne's wife had entered the Great hall with a little girl in her arms, the severe knight had blinked twice and had drawn a deep breath. Marian came near and sank in a deep curtsy before the king. "Welcome, Lady Gisborne," the king said. When Fjella had seen her father, she had begun squirming in her mother's arms, trying to get down. Marian set her on the earth and the girl walked towards Guy, beaming, and then grabbing his trousers. Marian still stood there, nearly unable to move. Some days ago, she had been convinced never again to see the man she loved. "Guy," she said lowly.

King Richard addressed Guy. "You may want to greet your wife properly. She will be exhausted after the journey. I will see both of you in two hours." With a motion of his hand, he dismissed them.

The king tapped his lips with his forefinger. He knew that, despite the triumphant visits in the cities and villages, he still had many enemies. He would have to rule with an iron hand to maintain the power. On the other hand, it might be a clever move to show how magnanimous he could be if a former enemy showed repentance. Only a few knights had heard Sir Guy's confession about the assassination, but everybody in the Shire knew that Gisborne had been the Sheriff's man before. Gossip travelled quickly, and this time, the king welcomed it. King Richard chuckled; yes, his announcements tonight would convey the right message. _Politics_! He chuckled again.

The hall was filled with music and laughter, but Guy and Marian were tense. They had been prepared to leave after the audience with the king, but instead they had been informed that they should participate in the feast that would take place the very evening. They had put on festive clothing and left Fjella in the care of a nurse. Robin of Locksley sat on Richard's right side, next to Andra and the young knight who had introduced himself as Crispin of Leicester. Despite her strain, Marian could not quite suppress a tiny smile when she had seen the glances Crispin cast towards Andra and how she looked back. _Love at first sight? Perhaps it existed.  
_  
Eventually, King Richard rose, raising his goblet, and the chatter died away. 

"This is a day of joy. With the help of my faithful knights, I have been able to foil the Sheriff's plot. The other perpetrators will be found and punished, and those who were faithful to me will be rewarded.– Sir Guy of Gisborne, step forward." 

What does this mean? Guy, who had been sitting at the end of the table, rose and stepped forward as the king had ordered.

"Guy of Gisborne, for your faithful service to the Crown, I, Richard Plantagenet, give you Vaysey's former estates in Richmond, Yorkshire, as tenure. You will also receive 30 pieces of silver and a stallion from my stables." With a move of his hand, he indicated Guy to take his seat again. Guy sat down beside Marian, who grabbed his hand beneath the table. Not only were they alive, all their dreams had been fulfilled. He had been given a second chance, a new life.

Robin's eyes blazed. Granted, Gisborne had saved the king's life, but he remained a traitor. What did the king…? 

"This is the moment for another reward - Robin of Locksley, step forward!" Then he addressed the assembly. "Robin of Locksley has been one of my most appreciated knights for years. I, Richard Plantagenet, appoint him your next Sheriff of Nottingham."

While the crowd began to clap and to cheer, Robin's face fell. "Me? Sheriff of Nottingham? But…"

"Yes," King Richard interrupted, "Sheriff of Nottingham," and slapped him comradely on the back. "It's time for you to grow up, Robin."

The End.


End file.
